Till The Sky Falls Down
by Yumiqo.Noren
Summary: Black Star vio su caída,el la miraba descansando, y él estába allí para poner las piezas juntos de nuevo. Pero alguien se lo iba a impedir .BlackStarxMakaxSoul.
1. Prologo

_**Esta es una historia B*Sx Makax Soul la historia es de MattsMashMello yo solo me encargue de la, tiene algunos toques mios y el titulo igual pedi chance de cambiarlo pero en fin espero y la disfruten es solo el prologo! el titulo es por la canción de Dash berlin! escúchenla cuando lean si gustan ! dejo en mi perfil el link!**_

_**Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Okub**_o

_**y la historia le pertenece a Matts yo solo me encargue de traducirla!**_

* * *

**TILL THE SKY FALLS DOWN**

Las lágrimas caían, no importa cuántas veces se limpiaba sus mejillas. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlas cesar, y al recordar por que estaba llorando las gotas volvían a bajar con gran vigor. Ella se abrazó junto sus rodillas a su pecho como si aquello la fuera a proteger de algo, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado. ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? ¿Cuál fue el punto? No era más que su Maister, sólo un planita mas. Sólo eran amigos, así que ¿por qué le dolía tanto que el hecho de que estaba con otra chica? ¿Por qué la visión de "ellos" aprieta y achica su corazón y teme romperlo en pedazos?

¿Qué quiso decir cuando le hablo de "Ella"? ¿Ella tiene sentimientos por él? La forma en que el se echó a reír, su voz profunda le traía comodidad. Ellos habían sido compañeros durante un tiempo, él siempre estaba allí para recogerla cuando caía. Cuando estaba triste, el estaba ahí para decir lo ideal y hacerla sonreír con confianza. Sus ojos carmesí, siempre le brindaban un consuelo profundo, esos ojos del amor platónico ...pero a pesar de que juró que vio más que una amistad a veces. Pero ¿era ver las cosas mal? Sin duda es así, ahora que estaba saliendo con otra chica con un cuerpo más desarrollado que el de ella, no era una gran sorpresa que el chico "Cool" saliera con una chica a su altura.

Ella había vio aque el beso de los chicos "Cool", una furia ardiente lleno el profundo pozo de su estómago. Ella se había alejado, y poco a poco se fue antes de que las ardientes lágrimas de dolor sedeslizaran por sus mejillas. Ella sonreía para él, ella se haria más fuerte para él. ¿Por qué siempre para él? ¿Lo amaba? ... tal vez. ¿Fue solo amistad o mas que eso? Ella no lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo que resultó fue como el infierno. Hundió la cara manchada de lágrimas en sus brazos, y siguió llorando hasta que se durmió. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando.

Encaramado en un techo adyacente, la vio. Él siempre la había visto a ella, todo el asunto le hizo sentir increíblemente frustrado. Había visto a su amiga de la infancia durante años, vio un aumento de un socio, el sin duda alguna la había visto crecer pero nunca la vio tan mal, unas ganas inigualables de correr hacia ella y abrazarla inundaron su cuerpo. Hasta el había visto como Soul la consolaba cuando tenía pesadillas. Los dos increíblemente cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

No se en que estaba equivocado, Soul era su mejor amigo, pero al ver a una chica que había conocido desde la infancia. Una chica que él consideraba más que una amiga, pero no de una forma del todo familiar. Él mismo no podía entender por qué Soul no estaba con ella. Maka, ah ... que era inteligente, terca, segura y valiente. Simplemente, no podía conseguir la causa por la cual el chico de pelo blanco no se había tomado unos segundos para admirarla a Maka a ella una chica dulce y audaz. Claro, ella no tenía un pecho pronunciado, como Tsubaki, Liz o Patti. Sin embargo, los que "no" han mirado a su derecha. Añadido a las piernas largas, ojos hermosos y cintura estrecha ... oh que estaba fuera del tema ahora. Sí, eso es correcto. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, que la había hecho un mal para una rubia, plana, pero hermosa Maka Albarn.

Ella lo admiraba.

Le gustaba su espíritu.

Se hicieron amigos.

Había visto a ella, para protegerla.

Luego Soul Evans llegó.

Todo cambió.

* * *

**Review**?


	2. Sabes Que Eres Mejor Que Esto

**_Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia ya esta corregida y tiene mas coherencia disfruten. Leyendo esto apoyan una gran causa jaja ok no SI tengo algun error o sugerencia me lo mencionan C:_**__

* * *

_**.  
**_

Se despertó de un golpe en la puerta, seguido de una voz profunda.

-"Oi, Maka!"

Sí, que pertenecía a su arma de ojos color carmesí; Soul Evans. Camino hacia la puerta, ella la abrió soñolienta.

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron a la vista de su Meister, con lágrimas aquellos en los ojos que no hoy no tenían aquel brillo de siempre, y manchas rojas en las mejillas . Todavía con la ropa del día anterior. Aquel pelo rubio estaba en forma de trenzas sueltas para dormir.

-"Maka ... ¿estás bien?"- Inmediatamente se sintió estúpido por preguntar… una pregunta tan obvia pero tan difícil, la respuesta fue "No" Aunque ella mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dio una breve inclinación quedando fascinada con el rostro de su arma sus pensamientos se perdieron en abismo creado en su corazón.

-"Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿qué quieres?" Se maldijo mentalmente, por supuesto, que no estaba bien. Sin embargo, si el niño tonto no lo podía ver ... y aunque el niño Soul nunca podría dar con la razón. Aunque la razón fuera él.

-"Ah ... bueno, yo iba a jugar baloncesto con Black Star, pero pues… hoy, voy al cine con mi novia. Entonces, me estaba preguntando si me podrías reemplazar e ir a jugar con Black Star?"

Ella no lo podía creer, abandonaba a Black Star por estar con su "novia"? Internamente se sentía destrozada como si le fueran a arrancar el alma y furiosa para golpear con un "Maka Chop la cabeza de Soul, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Él le dedico una sonrisa y murmuró 'Gracias' antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya para "prepararse" para su «fecha» especial.

Cerró la puerta, deslizándose por la parte de atrás de la misma. Justo cuando pensaba que el niño había comprendido completamente lo que pasaba, él dio un giro de 180° a las cosas. Maka se abstuvo de derramar lágrimas, ese sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro por difícil que fuera, era difícil mantener la compostura en esos momentos.

Maka avanzo hacia su ropero busco entre su ropa saco un par de pantalones cortos y cómodos y una camiseta de color amarillo cremoso con el numero '02 inscrita en ella ' ,su corazón se desbasto cuando se miró en el espejo sintió como se achicaba ese grande pero alavés tan chico corazón.

Número dos, que es todo lo que ella sería para él ... sólo su Meister. No es gran cosa, sólo la chica que le ayudó a convertirse en un Deathscythe. Las amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo, empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas toco sus hojas en un intento fallido de pararlas tiro de la miserable camiseta y la arrojo asía el suelo dirigiendo su mirada así ella solo el numero 2 pensó. Después de recoger una camiseta rosa bebé, con una franja vertical de color azul brillante a través de ella, acomodo la camisa sobre su cuerpo aun no desarrollado ella era feliz con su atuendo. Mientras miraba en el espejo, preguntándose cómo ella no era lo suficientemente buena, cayó en una mezcla de pensamientos y espacio en su totalidad su corazón amenazaba por romperse en cualquier momento, miles de imágenes recorrieron en su mente.

Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento, cuando sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-"Soul ~! Vamos hombre, es tiempo del baloncesto te daré el honor de jugar con un dios Yajuu!-.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando Black Star a la mira.

-"Hey Maka! Cuando estará listo Soul, se supone que debemos ir a jugar un juego de pelota!"- Él le dedico una amplia sonrisa y feliz, aunque internamente sabía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho.

-"Perdón, Black Star. Soul me pidió que ocupara su lugar, como tenía un compromiso "- Maka una vez más mostro una sonrisa de felicidad falsa en su rostro, seguro de que si Soul no se dio cuenta lo que pasaba menos lo haría otra persona, nadie en el mundo la conocía a ella también como el.

Black Star dejó caer la pelota que sostenía, mirando Maka , mientras que en su ojos se podía notar la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

-"EHHHHHH? ¿Dónde fue?"- Preguntó, pero sabía muy bien dónde estaba la guadaña, y con quién estaba.

-"Ah, no me lo dijo."Cito la chica con un desdén de tristeza muy notaria

-"Apuesto a que me abandonó por esa chica estúpida!"- Indignado de que Soul no sólo perjudicaría a Maka, si no asta a su mejor amigo estaba creando una zanja entre ellos por esa estúpida chica

-"¿Qué diablos le pasa!"

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	3. Sabes Que Eres Mejor Que Esto Parte 2

k**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo pequeño pero es de los importantes O: si tengo una falla me avisan C: Leean a gusto **

* * *

Black Star suspiró, sabiendo Maka no sabía jugar baloncesto en un intento fallido con el balón y ella le destrozaba la cara. El chico de pelo azul gruñó y echó la pelota fuera de la puerta, y la pateó cerrándola detrás de el mientras miraba al ratón de biblioteca que se encontraba delante de él. Disgustado con las acciones de su amigo Black Star, retomo su camino al sofá mirando por fuera de la ventana el día era muy bello el cielo se encontraba libre de toda nube. Un silencio tranquilo había caído entre los dos amigos, ambos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos por un momento.

Maka, seguro sabia como se sentía Black Star ya que no había jugado "su baloncesto", por así decirlo así, como haría el para hacer frente al duro rechazo de su mejor amigo. Finalmente decidió poner a un lado sus sentimientos, Soul le había dicho que por no pasaba tiempo con su amigo y eso es exactamente lo que pensaba en hacer. Inconscientemente, su mente rezó para que el ninja, privara su mente de aquellos pensamientos para todo el día.

"Lo siento Black Star, sé que querías jugar baloncesto pero pues me preguntaba que si ... quieres ..." Ella ni siquiera sabia lo que debía ofrecer para pasar el tiempo con Black Star. ¿Qué podía hacer para entretenerlo?

"Almuerzo". Black Star, dijo con una expresión de alegría inigualable mirándola con brillo en los ojos como si se tratara de un pequeño niño. "Vamos a comprar el almuerzo, vamos Maka". Tomó la mano de la chica y la arrastró fuera de la vivienda que compartía con Soul.

Maka sólo asintió agradecida como una niña, ya que había tenido la suerte haberse echado la cartera unos momentos antes, ya que no habría tenido tiempo para tomarla ya que como el "niño" tiró de ella rápidamente hacia un café local como pollitos en fuga.

Una vez llegaron, se sentaron en el patio del lugar. Black Star, descansaba en la silla, mientras que Maka se sentó en una posición más bien de chica tímida, que sugiria que era una cerebrito con una personalidad introvertida. El camarero no tardó en llegar y tomar sus pedidos, así como la orden de Black Star -Solo dos copas de helado-Musito al camarero.

Después de que los postres habían llegado, Maka solo se le quedó mirando a la suya era grande muy colorida, la copa contenía tres bolas de helado de diferente sabor y color en la cima se encontraba la crema batida con pequeñas chispas de colores y en la punta una cereza se sentía como una niña pequeña podía sentir ya el sabor del helado se le hiso agua la boca pero aun seguía manteniendo esa pose rígida.

"Maka". Su cabeza giro de golpe al oír su nombre, Black Star apuntaba una cereza. "Yo no la quiero, no merece estar a la boca de un dios. Quieres?". Mostrándole una sonrisa típica de Black Star.

La rubia sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y tomó la fruta, para ponerla en la punta de su lengua. A partir de ese momento, el aire que había sido torpe y un poco tensa, se rompió siendo reconfortante. Maka, solo se relajo como siempre y gozó de la fuerte y carismática presencia del muchacho, siempre se sintió de alguna manera en paz a su alrededor.

Black Star sonrió con gusto al ver a la chica relajarse y pudo sentir relajarse su espalda, la verdad... el amaba cerezas. En secreto, la vio comer el postre, se sintió contento de que ella se estaba divirtiendo. Una risita se escapó de su garganta cuando notó un poquito de crema batida en la mejilla de Maka, sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia adelante y la limpió con el pulgar. Declaró su excusa, como lo haría normalmente.

"Dios exige que sus súbditos permanezcan limpios en su presencia", Su corazón salto de emoción a oír la risa de la chica en la declaración que le había dicho.

Ambos concluyeron, y se fueron a su casa. Ambos, disfrutaron, rieron y compartieron algunos recuerdos.

**...**

Pocos sabían de ellos, pero alguien había visto su 'lunch' y no se había ido tan contento como ellos.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	4. Fake It

**Aqui esta otro de los capitulos si necesito correciones o mejorar me lo pueden avisar ;D Sus review me alegran mucho y me impulsan a seguir traduciendo ya que aveces es tedioso el ingles -.- Leen felices C:  
**

* * *

******Fake It (Fingir)**

**"Quién sabe si su alma se desvanecerá en lo absoluto, el que vendió para engañar al mundo".**

**Tú perdiste tu autoestima en el camino. "- 'Fake It' de Seether**

* * *

Él, chico cool era feliz. Hasta el séptimo cielo si se quiere, asi que ¿por qué estaba allí un resentimiento profundo que le estaba formando burbujas en el estómago. Tenía una novia bonita, seguro que no era demasiado brillante, pero tenía las curvas perfectas para complacer a cualquier hombre.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces le molestaba que a su meister, Maka, no le mostrara ninguna reacción cuando le habló de Vanessa? Maka no se había puesto feliz, o herido de ninguna forma, ella solo se limitó a asentir y continuó lavando la vajilla. Como si, a ella no le importara? Él se limitó a pensar en eso solo en el momento, pero ahora ... ahora es en lo único que piensa. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, pensando en por qué ella no reaccionó.

El se encontraba sentado en un café local, tomando una taza de café mientras su novia chismoseaba acerca de cómo el teatro fue "estúpido". Suspiró, sí, el teatro había sido cerrado por "remodelación". Por lo tanto, hizo lo más cool siguiente; la llevó a un café. Habían estado allí por un tiempo, y él se había ocupado de ver a los clientes que optaron por sentarse en el patio exterior. La mayoría, hasta ahora habían sido aburridas. Aunque, sonrió ante el recuerdo, del hombre que había estado con tanta prisa que había derramado el vaso de caf en sí mismo eso le producía diversión.

Alzó las cejas al oír una voz familiar; ¿Black Star.?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? En un café, donde la mayoría son parejas. Soul tuvo un recuerdo claramente del muchacho diciéndole que él era demasiado cosa para estar romanceando en cafeterías, o cosas de la misma clase ... o algo así. Soul solo había podía medio escuchar a su amigo. Soul, casualmente se inclinó de lado en su silla para poder mirar donde se encontraba sin que Vanessa se diera cuenta, y lo que encontró ahí fue bastante peculiar. Black Star, estaba con una chica, quien reconoció de inmediato. [_Los cables flexibles de conexión del cerebro de Soul se conectaron]_, el pequeño cuerpo, pertenecía nada menos que a su Meister. Los observo detenidamente además de que no parecía que habían hecho ningún ejercicio físico [baloncesto]. El había predicho que honestamente Black Star se enojaría, y terminaría dejándola sola mientras Maka se iría a hacer pucheros o alguna otra acción infantil. Pero no había pasado, ¿qué era eso? Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, y parecía ... como si estuvieran en una cita?

Observó a los dos, curiosamente, con la mano apretando en torno a su taza, y un gruñido escapó de su garganta, lo cual fue agradecido por ahogar el ruido del lugar. Black Star había quitado la crema batida de la mejilla de Maka. Su estado de ánimo se ensombreció considerablemente, Soul no sabía por qué hacía eso, pero cuál era la mentalidad de su mejor amigo… tocando a su Meister de tal manera. Aunque, eso le molestó aún más aun cuando su Meister se lo permitió hacerlo.

Después de haber dejado de mirar aquellos dos, miró a su novia.

"Vannesa, vamos." Se puso de pie bruscamente, que ya habían pagado la factura. La rubia estúpida sólo se rió, e hizo lo que le dijo. Mientras caminaba a su casa, sus pensamientos jugaban en su mente. La ira hacia burbujas en su estomago y estas iban en crecimiento, aún no sabía por qué, sin embargo, iba atrapado en sus emociones por algo que no le importaba. Hizo un gesto de despedida a la chica, antes de caminar hacia el apartamento que compartía con Maka.

Una vez llegado a él entró, cerró la puerta y burlándose de ensordecedor sonido que había producido, Maka estaba tomando algo de comer. Se volvió sonriendo brillantemente hacia el, "Bienvenido de nuevo Soul, ¿cómo te fue hoy?"

Sus labios se fruncieron hacia arriba, estando inexplicablemente enfadado con ella y Black Star por ninguna razón en particular. "¿Qué te importa tetas pequeñas?" Se dirigió a su habitación, cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio. Se puso un par de auriculares, y volviendo a oír su música de jazz, mientras yacía en su cama.

Maka frunció un poco el labio, tomó aliento que dejó escapar como un suspiro y se volvió hacia la estufa. Podía a veces ser un idiota solitario.

* * *

**REVIEW?**

:D?


	5. Friccion

a**Mas que nada quiero darle las gracias a ****_MAKA KAGAMINE_** y a **_YUMi KAZAHAYa que me ayudaron con este capitulo para las (o) amantes del SoulxMaka no tarde y esta verdaderamente bueno C: Me ayudarian con un review? C:_**

* * *

**Fricción**

_**"¿Sabes lo que vale la pena luchar? Cuando no vale la pena morir? ¿Se quitará el aliento, y te sientes sofocado? - 21 Guns de Green Day**_

* * *

Maka estaba llorando en su habitación, acurrucado en su cama y agarrando con fuerza la almohada, esperando, rezando porque esto quitaría el dolor en su corazón. Las lágrimas aumentaron, un gemido escapo de sus labios al recordar por qué estaba llorando.

_**[] FLASHBACK[]**_

Había sido ya una semana desde que salió por unas copas de helado con Black Star, y ella se había dado cuenta de que Soul había estado irritable desde ese día. Ella caminaba por detrás de él, ella puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de Soul.

"Soul, por favor dime ¿qué te pasa?" Ella dio un respingo cuando gruñó, sin molestarse siquiera en darse la vuelta para mirarla.

"Vaya, título de primera plana... ¿qué tal te diste cuenta, o mejor, aún no?. Déjame en paz". Empujó la mano lejos de él y se alejó del lugar para ponerse de mal humor, sobre todo lo que le estaba molestando.

Mientras ella se quedó confundida, y heridas leves se formaban en su corazón mientras miraba a Soul alejarse. Se preguntaba lo que había hecho mal.

"Soul!" Corrió hacia su puerta, lo agarro justo antes de que cerrara. Se estremeció un poco cuando vio un destello malicioso en aquellos ojos de color rojo rubí.

"¿Qué?" Fue su respuesta, sólo quería cerrar la puerta, y escuchar su música Jazz lo que hizo crecer la oleada de resentimiento hacia su Meister.

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué te encierras? ¿Por qué no pasamos tiempo juntos? ¿Por qué no vas a salir con tus amigos?" Maka estaba cerca de la mediocridad e ignorancia, ella nunca lo había visto así y esta vez era para asustarla. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando su puerta se abrió de repente, y ella fue forzada contra la pared. "S-s-soul?"

Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con los ojos color sangre, un choque de colores. Los suyos parecían una sacudida eléctrica de un niño asustado. Mientras que los de el ardían, furioso por el dolor y la frustración. Casi depredadores.

Tomo las muñecas de su Meister y las cubrió con sus manos dejándola inmóvil contra la pared, Soul la tenía con un férreo control. Mientras que con su cuerpo la apretaba contra la pared. Soul miró a su Meister por un momento antes de aprovecharse de ella, sacudiéndola bruscamente.

«No te metas donde no te llaman Maka!" Él la miró, dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje antes de golpear la puerta y cerrarla y entrando tambaleándose a su habitación.

Ella dio un respingo al oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, sentada frente la pared frotándose las muñecas lastimadas. Ella sintió el aguijón caliente de las lágrimas, mientras miraba al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras estaba sentada allí, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie para dirigirse a su habitación.

_**END [FLASHBACK]**_

Así que ahí es donde estaba ella, llorando como un bebé. Aunque, ella estaba gritando y llorando. No, eran lágrimas amargas. Abrazó la almohada más fuerte, alzo la mirada mirando atreves de la ventana la noche era agradable el cielo se encontraba despejado la luna sonreía desquiciadamente. Ella no buscaba echarle la culpa a nadie. Solo… probablemente los humanos eran lamentables y estúpidos a la misma vez.

Lamentable. Estúpido.

¿Era eso? ... Tal vez.

A Maka le costaría admitir que se vio afectada por las acciones de su pareja, aunque sólo sea para sí misma. Roso sus muñecas aun le producían una especie de ardor después de que el la había tocado de manera violenta. Había sido duro, enérgico y violento. Ella se estremeció, sus lágrimas se renovaron por miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Un temor de que su «valor» no pudo conquistar. El que le sonrió, le tomó la mano en la batalla y provocó su coraje ... fue el que hizo su miedo desapareciera ahora el lo hizo aparecer. Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo de sus ojos de color rojo sangre, y la mano de hierro que había puesto en sus muñecas. Ahora eran unas muñecas rojas y a doloridas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se estremecía, estaba pensando demasiado de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella se encogió cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, un murmullo y Soul maldiciendo junto con el.

Lloró con renovado vigor.

Esta fue la noche Black Star estaba ausente se encontraba en una misión.

Esta fue la noche en que el fue incapaz de ver su dolor, sin poder abrazarla, incluso si quisiera.

Ajeno a su difícil situación.

Esta fue la noche en que su corazón cerrado, roto y se niega a sanarse.

Esta fue la noche en su alma ardía con amargo dolor, llanto y ganas golpearlo.

Esta fue la noche en que su pareja le rompió el corazón.

Esta fue la noche en que rompió en llanto.

* * *

**REVI**EW****

:D?


	6. Pesadillas

**_Pues aqui  
_esta el otro capitulo tiene tiempo de que no subia por lo del ingreso a la preparatorio este de mis capitulos favoritos bueno IMPORTANTE! La escena del sueño me recuerda mucho a Una iamgen es casi igual se las dejo en mi perfil esta .net/159266  
**

* * *

_**Pesadillas**  
"_El verano ha llegado y pasado, el inocente nunca puede durar. Aquí viene la lluvia otra vez, la caída de las estrellas. Empapado en mi dolor otra vez, llegando a ser lo que somos. Como mi memoria descansa, nunca se olvida lo que perdí." 'Wake Me Up cuando septiembre termina' de Green Day

* * *

_Ella oyó la música clásica que se filtraba por el balcón que estaba sobre su cabeza. Cuando alzó la vista vio la silueta de aquel pelo irreconocible que conocía muy bien, Soul. Su arma, y su amigo. Ella lo llamó por su nombre, aunque él no la oyó. En cambio, dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al cielo, las estrellas brillaban mucho esa noche tomo un trago de su bebida se oían las risas del interior procedentes de la fiesta. Maka buscó una puerta para entrar y subir, pero no encontró nada. Ella continuó tratando de llamar su atención, y sólo se detuvo cuando oyó una risa femenina y el nombre de su amigo ronroneó de la garganta de la mujer. Miro hacia arriba con los ojos tristes y opacos, vio a su amigo girar hacia a la chica y besarla sin bajar la mirada._

_Maka cayó al suelo mirando la escena, tenia el pelo suelto algo despeinado y ondulado, su pelo ondeaba con la brisa era fría pero agradable la noche era muy cálida, noto que llevaba un hermoso vestido era azul turquesa por arriba de las rodillas tenia un vuelo muy intenso bordes por debajo y el toples que enmarcaba su pequeño busto tenia una decoración muy peculiar al vuelo de la cintura .El vestido era magnífico, único y espectacular, aunque algo la dejó confundida. A medida que miraba detalladamente el vestido, dejó que sus pensamientos se fueran consumiendo poco a poco._

_¿Por qué estaba con un vestido turquesa? ¿Por qué no estaba ella allá arriba con Soul? Cuando asistía a los bailes de Shibusen, siempre iban juntos. Siempre coincidían en los colores, y los colores eran uno de los tres; rojo, blanco o negro. Ella acababa de verlo a él con su traje negro a rayas blancas, con una camisa roja y corbata negra. Maka se miró de nuevo, el vestido era sin duda un azul turquesa. Toco la tela de fantasía, era rasposa al tacto pero ella seguía pensando para sus adentros ¿Por qué azul?_

_Si estoy usando, un vestido azul ... es que he venido con? Miró a su alrededor, en busca de la persona, que coordinara con ella aunque dudaba de que hallaría a alguien que coincidiera con ella. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de su garganta cuando vio la sombra de un varón en el suelo. Su mirada se desplazó hacia arriba, el calzado típico negro brillante, los pantalones del traje eran un blanco cremoso muy reluciente que lograban hacerlo destacar entre los invitados, mientras que un cinturón suelto relumbraba en su cadera. El chaleco era blanco en si muy formal, con una estrella arriba del corazón, sus ojos se veían distantes armoniosos y con una calidez extraña, sus ojos viajaban más allá de lo que una persona normal puede llegar a hacerlo, ella echó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo observaba detalladamente ¿Cada suspiro eran por ese extraño chico? Las manos vendadas las introdujo en sus bolsillos, la camisa azul turquesa la metió dentro del pantalón dejando fuera la otra mitad, como si fuera mucho el esfuerzo se veía poco entusiasta. Su chaqueta blanca estaba abierta y la camisa algo desabrochada dejando ver algo de su cuerpo musculoso, su pelo era alborotado por la suave brisa..El sonido de los arboles al ser golpeados por el viento desorientaban el chico haciendo voltear sigilosamente hacia los arboles el corazón de la pequeña Maka Albarn latía a mil por hora. Ella no pudo verle la cara, la luz de la luna corría en su contra creando una sombra._

"Maka!" Ella se despertó con una voz de mujer presa del pánico. "Maka-chan por favor, despierta!"

Ella sabía que esa voz, era de su mejor amiga ... Tsubaki. Atontada abrió los ojos, ella se encontró con los ojos preocupados del arma asustada.

"¡Uff, qué Tsubaki? ¿Qué hora es?" Maka se frotó los ojos mientras ella se sentó, débilmente en el sofá de la sala de estar.

"Soul y Black Star, pelean!" Tsubaki dijo, retorciéndose las manos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están –SOUL !" Así como si ella los hubiera invocado, su puerta estaba rota por el cuerpo Black Star que volaba donde se supone que debería de estar esta. Mientras que su arma estaba con el brazo convertido en guadaña, sus ojos ardían peligrosamente a medida que avanzaba hacia su amigo. El ninja se puso de pie, gruñéndole a su mejor amigo hiso el espacio su escenario perfecto para asesinar. Soul se abalanzó sobre su amigo, y Tsubaki grito aterrada.

"Maka, no!" La guadaña apretó los ojos y una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del arma ante el sonido de la hoja hundirse en la carne. Maka había conseguido colocarse dentro de los dos chicos, su arma no puedo detener su ataque y se dirigió directamente a ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió los brazos de alguien alrededor de ella, en lugar del dolor.

Su cuerpo temblaba en shock, sus labios no se podían mover, no podía articular ninguna palabra ¿tanto era el miedo?, sus ojos se veían vacíos, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras sus brazos acunaban sobreprotectoramente a su salvador

"B-Black .. Blackkk". Maka estaba en shock, sentía diferentes emociones eran como descargas eléctricas que le carcomían la piel y la derretían por dentro, tenia horror al darse cuenta de que el se había puesto frente de ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y que Soul lo había atravesado por la espalda.

"Maka". El chico de pelo azul le dio una sonrisa, el dolor se notaba en sus ojos, se zafo del los brazos de la técnica y se puso de pie a pesar de la herida en la espalda. -Estás a salvo. "

Soul gruñó, se transformó y salió saltando por una ventana de la casa murmurando maldiciones y amenazas de muerte violenta.

Tsubaki quedó sin aliento, antes de salir disparada hacia su meister miro su herida paso por encima sus dedos la pequeña estrella se quejo débilmente Tsubaki salió a traer la venda. El corte fue superficial a fin de no golpear nada vital, pero en el fondo suficiente para dejar una cicatriz para siempre memorable. Después de ser curado Black Star quería evitar que Maka viera la herida y se fue después de mucho insistir que sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso ". Tsubaki se deshizo en disculpas, y Maka tuvo que tranquilizarla en varias ocasiones de que estaba bien y sin daño alguno, así como la promesa que había echo de almorzar con ella al día siguiente para hablar.

Maka se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin saber de los recuerdo del incidente. De algunas cosas que estaba segura era que necesitaba desesperadamente hacer frente a su pareja sobre su extraño comportamiento. El almuerzo, era con Tsubaki, ella quería saber qué había desencadenado la lucha entre los dos amigos inseparables. El mundo se estaba convirtiendo en lugar desconocido y colorido ante los ojos de un ciego, su mente era un desastre miles de ideas revoloteaban pensando en qué hacer para arreglarlo. Por ahora, decidió dormir y hacer frente a todo mañana con la mente fresca y clara.

* * *

**REVIEW?  
**

**Me haras feliz :D?  
**


	7. Deseos Enloquecedores

**Deseos Enloquecedores**

******Buueno despues de casi un año de dejar de escribir puesto que me mude, entre a la preparatoria, conoci muchas personas, examenes, todo jaja Aqui les dejo este capitulo tratare de terminar la historia no la dejare ahora que estoy de vacasiones tengan por seguro que habra capitulos nuevos este mes C:  
Hay una partes que no estan muy bien traducidas ya que aun mi ingles no es excelente y ni con el google traductor lo pude hacer :D  
**

* * *

Caminó en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos carmesí brillaban y ardían peligrosamente. El buscaba algo que no podía tener, y eso era un hecho seguro. ¿Qué era? Algo más que otra persona tuvo, y que ahora tenía alguien más. Un precioso tesoro que quería todo para sí mismo, y no para compartir con alguien más ¿Qué era?

Que lo hacia lo moverse con agitación.

Que lo hacía juguetear ansiosamente.

Que le causaba tantos cambios de humor que podrían competir con los de cualquier chica en sus días.

¿Qué era?

El dolor en su pecho, la frustración del saber por qué algo lo oprimía por dentro le hacía arder hasta las profundidades de su ser. Soul, era un muchacho inteligente y cool. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía como el ser más estúpido del planeta. Entonces, lo hallo.

Deseo.

"Yo deseo algo, tan desesperadamente... ¿qué es? '

Pasó por su mente Black Star con Maka, seguido por la lucha, y como su "amigo" se atravesó por que el iba a golpear Maka. Soul gruñó, furioso consigo mismo por ser incapaz de detener el ataque. Si no fuera por el ninja, casi mataba a Maka.

... Maka.

Recordó el día en que se conocieron, en la sala de música de la escuela. Ella no tenía miedo de su música, no tenía miedo de su apariencia. Ojos carmesí, el pelo blanco como la nieve, y sus afilados dientes de tiburón. Ese fue el día en que se convirtieron en socios.

... Maka.

Luego vinieron sus misiones primeras, y la excursión a la iglesia, donde se reunieron Crona. Coloco una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su cicatriz. Maka se había tomado un tiempo para superar ver aquella cicatriz, sin sentir vergüenza y culpa. Aunque, probablemente todavía lo hacía, sin dejar de pensar que por ella había sucedido.

"Una mujer obstinada."

... Maka.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y él se detuvo su caminar. La pieza que faltaba en sus pensamientos, se estrelló en su cara. ¿Cómo pudo haberse pasado por alto aquello? Allí mismo, delante de él todo el tiempo. Sus acciones, reacciones, expresiones faciales, el sonido de su risa ... recuerdos de estos llegaron su mente, él los veía pasar como un rollo de película.

Maka.

Congelado en un estado de shock, como no lo había conseguido saber, si estaba enfrente de él, así como se dio cuenta que lo había hecho mal y que no se había dado cuenta que, ... posiblemente estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

"... Mierda!"

Maldijo a sí mismo, Soul corrió hacia el apartamento que compartía con ella. Se dio cuenta de que el sol había salido ya, eso le hizo el viaje más fácil.

¿Ella me perdonara?

¿Me dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos?

... O lo miraría con el ceño fruncido? Sabía que había estado actuando extraña, irresponsable y estúpida. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle cómo se sentía. ... Y tenía que pedirle disculpas, el recuerdo de el aprisionándola contra la pared para así mantenerla alejada de él le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo, aceleró el paso aun más.

Una vez que llego, se dio cuenta de la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, utilizando su llave entró y miró a su alrededor. Las luces estaban apagadas, la puertas de las habitaciones abiertas, los platos sucios, no había ningún sonido. Avanzó y entro a la habitación de ella.

"Maka?"

No hubo respuesta, ella no estaba allí.

* * *

B**uen****o aqui acabo Un review? para que me den animos de seguir traduciendo :D**


	8. Cool

**Bueno despues de tiempo aquí les dejo este capitulo les traere otros despues ya que ando mal en la escuela DDD: y me estresa eso u.u Aparte de creo me volvere a mudar y sera lo mismo pero tal vez la otra semana allá nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

**Cool**

Sus ojos se abrieron, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Ellos habian luchado por ... ... ¿qué?"

Tsubaki suspiró, después de haber dicho lo mismo varias veces, a pesar de entender qué Maka estaba teniendo un momento difícil.

"La pelea fue por ti Maka-chan."

La rubia, con coleta de caballo se quedo totalmente sorprendida, miles de pensamientos volando a través de su mente. Pero una sonó más clara que el resto. Una simple, casi trivial, pero era tan vital esta cuestión.

"... ¿Por qué?"

La pobre arma estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz fuerte lo hizo por ella.

"Está enfadado conmigo, por ti." El ninja de pelo azul, se acomodo en el borde de la mesa donde estaban las dos chicas, mirando un poco más a Maka. Ellas lo miraron a la espera de una mejor respuesta que eso.

"Por mi? ¿Por qué Soul se enojaria conmigo si es mi amigo?" La inocente niña de ojos verdes preguntó. Tsubaki suspiró, se puso de pie y excusándose se retiro al baño.

El ninja de pelo azul paso una de sus manos por su cabello antes de golpear la mesa con el puño, miro un punto indefinido del techo y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

"Maka, me 'gustas' . ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Su alma y su corazón temblaban, él estaba muy nervioso creyendo que ella lo rechazaría.

Maka, salto cuando el puño del ninja fue a parar con fuerza a la mesa, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo parecia estar en su lugar ahora. Soul, estaba celoso, y en su opinión, habia sido muy posesivo. Por lo tanto, estaba bien para él tener una novia , pero ella no podía sentir algo por un chico?

"Sí, me gustas." Fue su respuesta, no sólo para molestar a su arma aún más y demostrar que él, no la controlaba, pero también ... ella sabia que siempre había sentido algo raro por Black Star desde que lo conoció.

Black Star le dio una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras y dulces antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y darle un besó suavemente.

Un gruñido escapó del arma de pelo blanco, él cerró la puerta del departamento y salio del edificio. El paso de alto su moto, pensando que sin querer podria ir a estrellarse contra un vehículo ocasionado por su enojo, el simplemente comenzó a caminar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él pasara por delante de un café muy familiar, y reconociera una escena que hizo que su corazon se detubiera, rechinar los dientes y apretar los puños. El salto a los dos figuradas 'besandose' , gruñó para hacer notar su presencia.

"Maka, vamonos."

Un poco asustada y sentiendose "atrapada", Maka levantó la vista sólo para fruncir el ceño a los ojos enfurecidos de Soul, y mirando de reojo su aspecto ligeramente desaliñado. Se acercó a Black Star, quien pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y miró a un lado, no tenia ganas de hacer frente a Soul en este momento.

"No, me estoy divirtiendo con Black Star".

Internamente gruñendo y arremetiendo contra ella, Maka simplemente arqueó la ceja.

"Maka. Vamonos." Repitió en voz baja, casi un susurro.

"No, yo soy el meister, y mi propia persona. Tu no me puedes ordenaaar-Ah! Soul Eater! Bájame!" Maka acababa de ser recogida y puesta encima del hombro de Soul, casi como si de un gato se tratara. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero algo lo hizo detener, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, escuchano la voz de su amigo, muy enojado.

"Ella es mía, bajala. Soul".

Dicha guadaña, tembló cuando volteo, aunque no habia bajado a Maka.

"Disculpa Black Star? Esta es mi Meister, se necesita un" arma "como un socio".

Afortunadamente, Tsubaki volvió en ese momento y le susurró algo al oído de su Meister. ¿Qué le llevó a dar marcha atrás con el ceño fruncido . Soul hizo una seña de agradecimiento a Tsubaki, antes de regresar a casa con una Maka gritando y pataleando.

Una vez que entró y cerró la puerta, él la puso abajo, se tambaleó hacia atrás y sintio una fuerta mirada detras de el.

"Maka, no me mires así."

"¿Por qué diablos no ?" Se acercó a él antes de que se alejara de la puerta, bloqueó el pasillo con su cuerpo. La Meister noto la mirada perezosa de su arma, frunció el ceño.

"Maka, ¿qué significo cuando Black Star dijo que eras" suya "?" Temía la respuesta, pero no quiso sacar conclusiones precipitadas. La pregunta de su arma hizo congelar sus acciones, el sonrojo empezo a notarse en su cara.

"Él ... que quería decir que... pues yo ... soy su novia".

Una mirada vacia y herida se torno en la cara de Soul.

"Ma .. ka... yo ...yo... Te amo." Su cara ruborizada, se negó a apartar la mirada de ella.

Maka, se quedó allí, los ojos muy abiertos y mirandolo.

"SSS-sou ... l" Ella gimió cuando el acorto la distancia entre ellos y cerro sus labios con los de ella mientras posaba sus manos en su espalda la pequeña meister sintio como la lengua de su arma busca introducirse y lo logro, esto no era Cool, pero era el esfuerzo desesperado de última hora para "conseguir a la chica". La Meister se alejó para darle una bofetada en la cara.

"Soul, ... Yo. .. estoy saliendo con Black Star , y tu estas saliendo con Vanessa ...Deberías haber elegido más cuidadosamente ¿Cool no?..." Volvió a su habitación, los mensajes de Black Star , los vería mañana aunque no evito pasarse los dedos por sus labios y recordar lo que habia pasado.

Soul, se quedó allí, con la cabeza todavía de lado por la bofetada y se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo.

"... Maldita sea ... Cool no?."

* * *

**Review? :3**


	9. You Make Me Uncool

**Bueno ya hace mucho tiempo que no subia pero he tenido problemas y cosas así que podria decir, simplemente la ADOLESCENCIA jaja e.e pues ando atareada recursare mi tercer semestre de preparatoria de que me lo tome mucho a fiesta y cosas así . jaja ojala y no se enojen de que me tardo mucho e.e pero que se puede hacer...  
ALERTA! TURURURUR (sirenas) Pues aquí hay un ligero contenido sexual si no les agrada esta lectura solo saltensela :3  
**

* * *

**You make me Uncool***

Él era miserable, y le rompió el corazón. Él sabía, que había tenido posibilidades con ella. Soul sabía que Maka era terca y que Black Star era tenaz... y él, él era Soul ...

¿Qué era?

¿Perezoso? Determinado. ¿Sarcástico? Completamente. ¿Encantador? Claro. ¿Cool?

...

¿Cool?

No, no era eso. Un buen tipo no habría besado la novia de su mejor amigo. Soul estaba recostado sobre su estómago en su cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer con él. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ella ... es, siempre será su "mundo". Soul sabía que no lo haría, no podría amar a otra. Sobre todo Maka capturó su atención. Todo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus largas piernas, y sí, incluso sus pequeños pechos. No iba a ser "Maka" sin ellos. Maka, fue todo lo que pensaba. Él era su arma, pero aun así... si él no era el que ella había elegido a él todavía le gusta estar con Maka. Ahora, él podía ser su amigo.

Ugh.

Él gruño, dejando una amargura en su interior. Soul sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero maldita sea! Black Star 'sabía', sabía que a Soul le gustaba, le encantaba Maka. Él sabía '! Sin embargo, siempre el mocoso se molestaba terriblemente que el, la considera "su Maka".

Este pensamiento confuso, y una leve epifanía para su alma. ¿Por qué Maka aceptaría salir con Black Star? Seguro eran amigos, pero realmente... no salían a menos que Soul estuviera con ellos. ¿O lo hicieron? Otro gruñido salió de sus labios mientras sus pensamientos tomaron un camino más oscuro. ¿Y si ella se había acostado con él? ¿Y si ella había salido en secreto con el ninja? ¿Y si él había planeado todo esto como un complot sádico?

"Ahora me estoy volviendo loco, simplemente genial". Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, mirando al techo vacío. Blanco, los pensamientos viajaban como locos en su cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Sabía que suspirando por ella no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Hurtarla por la espalda cuando ella regresara estaba fuera de la cuestión ya que era fuera de moda, así que decidió sentarse. Sin duda, las cosas entre ellos no permanecerían en nada, pero el anhelo de enfurecerlo o probarlo a él. Sí, Maka estaba poniendo a prueba su capacidad de manejar sus emociones, autocontrol, y... ¿qué más podía considerarse como una excusa? Soul miró su mesita de noche, una foto de él y su meister.

Ella.

Ella lo torturaba simplemente por existir, pero como lo disfrutaba inmensamente. Aunque, no era masoquista, ... nah, era más un sádico.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante la idea de Maka debajo de él, sudando, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando pesadamente. Aunque, rápidamente negó la idea de... o más bien lo intentó. Su zona inferior estaba teniendo bastantes ideas diferentes, y eso podría convertirse en un problema que tendría que cuidar.

Después de discutir con él mismo por un tiempo largo, su cuerpo demandaba una ducha fría pero despertaría sospechas y preguntas que más bien le gustaría evitar. Se levantó y cerró la puerta antes de regresar a su cama.

"Mira lo que me haces Maka". Suspirando mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones, sentado en el borde de la cama. Tomo un poco de crema, cerró los ojos mientras sus pensamientos se burlaban de él en una fantasía tortuosa él sabía muy bien eso esta no era la primera vez que ella le ocasionaba un problema así. Soul inhaló bruscamente al sentir el frío golpeó de la crema contra su piel sensible, él envolvió su mano alrededor de él, prometiéndose que eso lo haría callar sus pensamientos. Poco a poco comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, movimientos suaves, arriba abajo, pequeños círculos sobre la corona de su sexo alternando los movimientos, mordiéndose el labio para mantener sus gemidos para sus adentros. Lamentablemente, él no pudo, mientras su mano se aceleró.

"Ngh ... Maka ... hah" A medida que continuó él no estaba al tanto de que su pequeña meister estaba preparándose para hablar con él. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas, el niño perdido en lujuria por su meister.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termino el capitulo.  
(*)Uncool es algo como anticuado o pasado de moda pero no me agrada como suena así que lo deje así xD En español seria Tu me haces ser anticuado así que lo deje en ingles.  
**

**REVIEW? :3**


	10. Ahora Me Tengo Que Quedar

**Bueno ahora les subi dos capitulos así que no me regañen :P jaja tratare de subirles mas capitulos seguidos escuchaba la cancion de Pap Smear de Crystal Castles es una canción que amerita oirla con este capitulo . me gusta jaja solo denle en Youtube y que sus deditos teclen esas palabras magicas y . . En fin leean :3  
**

* * *

**Now I'm Stuck**

Ella había estado en su habitación sentada en su cama, dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido ese día. Maka no pudo evitar sentir mariposas al recordar el beso que había recibido de Black Star, y inconscientemente tentó sus labios. Había sido fuerte, .. No contundente, pero fuerte. Sus labios habían sido también sorprendentemente suaves, sonrío y se sonrojo ante la idea. Una risita pequeña escapo de su garganta, al recordar los sentimientos que Black Star le había entregado.

Maka frunció el ceño cuando el recuerdo de Soul vino a ella, ella se reprendió. Se merecía una conversación tranquila, para que ella pudiera decirle a el lo que sentía. Maka suspiró, sintiéndose mal por rechazarlo de esa manera, pero ella no se atrevía a pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal. No hace mucho tiempo que sentía cosas por él, su corazón se apretó dolorosamente cuando lo recordaba. Entonces, Black Star la había llevado a tomar un helado, y las cosas solo habían sucedido y ya. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, ella estaba cansada de pensar, tal vez sólo debería "seguir la corriente".

Finalmente al pie de su cama, se dirigió hasta la habitación de su arma y estaba a punto de llamar cuando lo oyó gemir su nombre, así como otros sonidos que simplemente no sabía cómo comprender o llamar. Su mente se quedó en blanco, con la mano aun tocando la puerta de todos modos y se dijo algo así misma para así tomar saltarse la penosa escena.

"S-Soul?"

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron, como pudo se incorporo, pasó de sus actividades. Rápidamente busco un par de boxers y se los puso como pudo, después de limpiarse la mano y el miembro en una toalla. Y tratando de esconder la erección notable bajo el pantalón.

"Sólo... sólo un minuto Maka!"

Ella se mordió el labio, sintiendo una enorme cantidad de tensión incómoda, respondió.

"No, está bien ... Yo sólo quería decirte .. eh, que me voy por un rato. Así que, uh yeah .. Adiós Soul".

Luchando en su habitación, completamente asustada de por vida en vista de lo que hacia su 'cool' arma, ella empezó a empacar una bolsa de viaje y llamo a las hermanas Thompson. Después de colgar se puso una sudadera negra con capucha y unos converse negros, salió corriendo del apartamento con su bolsa directamente a la mansión de Kid, como niña desesperada por ayuda.

Se quedó helado al oír la respuesta de Maka, vestido sólo con un nuevo par de calzoncillos y los pantalones se apresuró a abrir la puerta, sólo para ver a su meister en la huida. Maldiciendo él golpeó la pared y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Black Star, sólo hizo una pausa y miro su celular. No podía llamar a su mejor amigo, y despotricar sobre el comportamiento de su meister y de lo que había sucedido. Sería difícil ahora, y mas por su comportamiento inapropiado.

"¡Maldita sea!" Golpeo la pared otra vez, mientras recorría la lista de amigos que tenía en el celular ... él no le confiaría los hechos nadie, a excepción de Black Star, a quien ahora no podía confiar, Gruño de la frustración, se dirigió a la cocina por alcohol y unos bocadillos. Maka Suertuda, ella era tan endemoniadamente suertuda . Por que todo el mundo la quiere, y tiene buenos amigos. Él miró de reojo a las Pringles tomando las fuertemente como si de piedras se trataran y triturándolas con su mandíbula haciendo ese típico sonido 'Crash Crash'. Si pudiera hablar con alguien acerca de esto, tendría que ser con los alimentos.

¿Qué le iba a decir a ella cuando regresara? En serio. 'Oh hey Maka me he masturbado pensando en ti. "Se burló e ingiero bruscamente la leche de chocolate, oh sí ... sería una buena manera de resolver las cosas. ¿O que quieres resolver? Quería a Maka, él la había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Aunque, algo se hubiera logrado pero debido a que Black Star había entrado en escena y el quería arrebatarle su corazón. Ahora, él, Soul, se quedó solo con un problema bastante terrible.

A Soul le gusta, incluso puede ser que ame Maka.

A Maka, Black Star le gusta y ella gustosa acepta a Black. Pero y Soul…

A Black Star le gusta Maka y quería quedarse con ella.

"Oh Kami-Sama, soy la manzana en discordia. Esto no es cool". Solamente se sentó, sin dejar de darse atracones de comida mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, su siguiente opción para la solución de su problema emocional.

* * *

**REVIEW? *W***


End file.
